


《倒计时1200天》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, N52
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 配对：克拉克·肯特/布鲁斯·韦恩（N52）概要：“那正是肯特永远不会明白的地方，他想要答案，但有时现实无解。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	《倒计时1200天》

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：我需要首先抱歉，因为这个故事发生在是斜线刊初遇的“多年前”。我臆想了很多年轻的布鲁斯和克拉克，远在他们成为蝙蝠侠和超人之前，但也“远”在他们失去家人之后；一个中间阶段的，有两面性的，勇敢却仍会袒露真心的年轻N52超蝙。请确定可以接受再往下看。
> 
> 警告：部分技术BUG。

克拉克·肯特站在房屋外沿的木栅栏边，指着广阔枯原的尽头一条模糊的公路和几个小得像指甲盖的房屋给他身边的布鲁斯·韦恩看，他用一副好心的本地农场主的腔调向他解释：“玛丽婆婆认识这里的所有人，如果你要找人，她一定知道，过几天我就带你去。她的儿子是铁路公司的，如果你要去更远的地方，他应该也可以帮忙。”

对方这时候还穿着一套来自克拉克·肯特行李箱的衬衫和牛仔裤，手腕上还留着医院配发的手环的印子——就好像他四天前乖乖地让克拉克载着他到医院门口后真的走进医院大门了一样。

克拉克·肯特本可以就这点多加盘问，但对方的伤口确实已经接近痊愈，再加上每次他开口，布鲁斯都避开这个话题——完全不回应他，他也就暂时放弃。

克拉克·肯特上星期去了一趟离这里十多公里的城镇。他从堪萨斯来到田纳西，一路搭顺风车过来。刚离开家门的时候他的怀里卷着两卷百元大钞，第一个月结束就什么都不剩。他在睡梦里被人从货车后面扔了出去，滚到了路边的玉米地里，连带他被翻过一遍的满是衣服的箱子。于是在不远处找到这栋看上去空了好几年的房子之后，他立刻决定暂时住下。

但他需要钱路费，也需要一点水和食物，最需要的是一顿令人心安的好觉。他已经流浪了好几个月，对这种流程还算清楚，他需要找一份日结或周结的工作，找到一个勉强能住的地方，给一些人建立温和的形象，然后就会有人愿意载他去下一个地方。

“事情就是这样，”克拉克弯着背和石料厂的主管说，“我需要攒点路费，和这段时间的生活费……你也看见了，我的力气很大……钱少没关系……”

他最后拿着石料厂主管给他的几张够他买几天速食蔬菜卷的零钱去买了食物和水，以及一张新床单，决定回到那间还满是灰尘和蜘蛛网的屋子先好好睡一觉，一切等明天再说。

在他走进门之后的三分钟里，他都没有发现什么异常。他把超市的纸袋子和新床单的塑料包装一起放到进门客厅的桌子上去，然后打算去把屋子里的灯打开。他刚到的时候花了点时间修复发电机，灯光很暗，但是够用。他重新朝门口走去，他脚下老旧翘起的地板吱呀作响，在空荡荡的屋子里有细小的回声。

开关就在门边，但就在他的手指将要碰到墙壁上的开关的那一秒，从房子另一端沙发的墙角那儿传来一个声音：“别开灯。”

克拉克·肯特听见子弹上膛的声音，他没有回头，但他知道对方大概在他身后几米，也知道对方这时候应该拿枪指着他。他咽了一次口水。

“我很抱歉——”他说，慢慢地把手举了起来，他希望在窗外照进来的依稀的月光下对方能看清这个动作。

“这是你的房子？”黑暗里的那个人影站了起来，低声咒骂了几句之后这样问。

你最好回答“是的”，克拉克·肯特的内心这样告诉自己，他不想惹麻烦，不想这么快就被迫逃往下一座小镇，他不明白自己为什么会那么紧张，他防弹——但醒醒，你不是这间屋子的主人。他紧张的时候连带着呼吸一起急促起来，克拉克因此闻到了浓郁得令人作呕的血腥味。

“你受伤了？”他维持着举着手的姿势下意识转过身去。

一声枪响阻止了他，他的耳朵几乎被那突如其来的一声爆裂声炸聋了，对一个正细心倾听屋内动静的“克拉克·肯特”来说，他下意识的反应是“我该怎么解释子弹无法伤害我这个事实？”，他试图慢慢把身子转回去，祈祷在一片漆黑里对方看不清形势。

“我没有让你回头。站好。”站在沙发角落的人的声音微弱，听起来冷冰冰的，“你的屋子里有纱……不，有酒精吗？这地方看上去好几年没有家庭医生来探望了，希望你还记得放在哪儿。”

克拉克·肯特松了一口气，看样子对方不是这栋屋子的主人，而是个受了伤误闯进这栋房子避难的人。而他可以提供一些帮助，他在整理屋子的时候确实发现了一些药箱子，药物全都过期了，但是有密封保存的医用酒精，刚过保质期，但聊胜于无。

“我去拿给你……就在沙发旁边的柜子最下层。”

“我自己去拿， ”对方走到克拉克·肯特带回来的购物纸袋旁边翻了翻，又扔过去一串金属的东西，砸在地板上划到克拉克·肯特的脚边，“把自己铐起来。现在可以开灯了。”

克拉克·肯特先开了灯，那枚子弹嵌在离他的脑袋两米左右的墙上，灯光很昏暗，但是足够让他们看清楚客厅里的大致情况。他的“客人”腰侧中了弹，他正蹲在柜子旁边打开那瓶蒙了灰尘的医用酒精，他手边还有些纸盒子和未拆封的纱布，看上去就像刚去药店偷了东西一样。克拉克·肯特蹲坐到地上，希望尽量降低他给对方的威胁度，现在它能清楚地看到对方腰侧的贯穿枪伤，正面有一个小孔，背后的伤口则更大，血液浸透了整件汗衫，上面还有其他的污渍，主要是泥渍。对方正把淋满了酒精的纱布往腰侧的伤口贴，那很痛，克拉克·肯特看着那裸露出来的血肉，他没忍住开口：“你应该先处理后面的……我可以帮你，我有一点儿经验，而且我觉得你还是该去医院，后院有辆卡车，我可以载你去医院。”

他的客人嘶嘶地倒吸着凉气，一边按紧了身上的伤口，一边看向克拉克·肯特，他的眼睛往被他放在一边的手枪看了一眼，“你可以试试看是我拿枪的速度快还是你冲过来的速度快。”他这样威胁，但是对面的克拉克·肯特又举起了双手，他的表情看上去很关心布鲁斯的伤势。而布鲁斯发现如果他自己处理背后的伤口，他很可能在一半的时候就昏过去，毕竟这里没有麻醉。“好吧，”他说，“慢慢地走过来。”

“但答应我，你要去医院。”克拉克·肯特接过纱布，把布鲁斯轻轻地翻过去，背对他。

“我没必要答应你。”

“别担心这个，我会把你送到门口，看着你进去的，除非你想跳车逃跑。你叫什么名字？”

那人上半身趴在沙发的宽扶手上，他喘了一会气，紧绷着的肩膀稍微松懈下来一点，就这样过了一会，等克拉克·肯特换新的纱布的时候，他才像终于攒够力气似的开口：“布鲁斯，布鲁斯就行。”

“好吧，布鲁斯，你有些伤口已经黏起来了，但我们不确定里面有没有被清理干净，你按住这里，我去把车启动，然后我会带你去医院。”

“你又是谁？动物保护协会志愿者？”那人试图慢慢靠着沙发站起来，他好像觉得目前为止发生的这一切有些可笑，“你接下来是不是还要给我付医药费？”

“其实我更希望你有社保卡。”克拉克·肯特回击，他抓起一旁的卷纸擦了擦手里的血迹，它们干得很快。随后他起身，去把车开来。“去前门等我，慢慢来。”

“好极了，我没有。”布鲁斯，“我会爬到那儿的。”

“那我就会帮你付医药费，我想。”克拉克·肯特留下这样一句话。

他开着车载着伤员去医院，又看着布鲁斯走进了医院的大门，但是那已经是接近午夜了，只有急诊部还亮着灯，大多数的灯光都关闭了，似乎没人注意到他。他把剩下的零钱都塞给他了，万一他需要临时付点什么，因为布鲁斯坚持不要他下车，“滚回你的房子去。”他是这样说的，但那语气并不凶狠。他们停在一盏路灯下面，这里的路灯总是那么亮，在这广袤无际的农场中心，就好像灯塔一样，现在那光正让老旧的卡车所有的磨痕一览无余。克拉克·肯特也终于看清楚了布鲁斯的样貌，他的脸上还有些小伤口，他胡子拉碴，但他凹陷的眼眶里的蓝眼睛已经恢复了些精神，灯光下瞳孔收缩，让克拉克意识到他有双多么漂亮的眼睛。

他怎么会到这里呢？克拉克想，他看上去对这里的路并不陌生，似乎已经在这里待了一段时间，但他没有社保卡，没有任何能证明身份的东西，也没有手机和电话号码。他需要帮助。“跟我保证，你没事了会告诉我一声。”他对布鲁斯说。那句话有点多余，因为布鲁斯没有理他，但克拉克来到这里是为了想要知道更多，而他想布鲁斯会是个不错的入口。

“她帮不上忙。她儿子也是。”布鲁斯说，他把手插到裤子口袋里去。

“为什么？”克拉克·肯特愣了愣，问。

而布鲁斯很快地皱了一下眉，“管好你自己的事吧。”

这个男人拒绝告诉克拉克他的姓氏，他说他们也不会需要那东西。克拉克·肯特猜那是因为他的姓氏会被人追查到，而他看上去像是在逃离什么。你不会希望有人在公路边的旅店花二十美元问到你的去向。人们活着需要各种各样的证明，而像克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯这样的人恰恰相反。

之后他们过了一段宁静的日子，那是因为布鲁斯身上的伤口在清洗的时候操作粗心又差些发炎，在克拉克的坚持下他暂时住下，不过他的身体看上去对这种伤不算陌生。克拉克·肯特能看见他身上很多处几乎痊愈的淤青，还有一些恐怕几十年也无法消去的疤痕，他才二十几岁？克拉克第二天去工作的路上给布鲁斯带回了一把剃须刀和一瓶剃须泡沫，不过他没见布鲁斯用过——对方似乎有意维持这种乱糟糟的状态，生怕别人觉得他仪表堂堂，能站上法庭。

这个布鲁斯不会做饭，他甚至把微波炉当成了烤箱，“它们本来就没区别。”他对着微波炉说，但这话是说给克拉克的，然后他后退一步，双手抱在胸前，看着克拉克·肯特放下手里的笔记本和钢笔，走过来帮他把速冻披萨放进去，“你喜欢吃硬一点儿的还是软一点儿的？”他贴心地问到，“把披萨放进去，然后设置时间，速冻食物最好不要用高火，看看盒子上写的是几分钟？”

布鲁斯慢吞吞地去拿被他扔到一边的披萨盒，把盒子翻过来：“建议三分钟。”

三声“滴”之后，克拉克抬手拉开柜门，拿出两个盘子：“希望你不介意我问个问题——你家里有兄弟姐妹吗？”

布鲁斯看了看他，克拉克看见布鲁斯的舌头在口腔内把脸颊顶出一小块凸起来，布鲁斯咂了咂嘴，回答他：“我看上去到底有多像一个娇生惯养的纨绔子弟？”

克拉克大笑起来。布鲁斯好像在盯着微波炉发呆，等着克拉克笑完，平静地补充：“家里只有我一个。”

“所以你是什么情况？”克拉克回到他的沙发上，重新拿起他的笔记本和钢笔，他在纸上涂了几笔，确认钢笔还能顺利出水，“离家出走？还是逃学？我想你爸妈平时都不让你吃速冻产品。”

布鲁斯没有回头看他，这时候披萨好了，他把披萨拿了出来，盒子很烫，他的手跳开了一下，好像是为了掩饰这个，他拿起披萨后往嘴里塞了几大口，把那几口咽下去之后像是终于缓解了饥饿感，他这时候回头发现克拉克还看着他。

“如果他们还在世的话。”他有些被迫补充，他明明可以不理克拉克的。

克拉克·肯特的眼睛睁大了一会，他看着布鲁斯，大概在想这句话到底是什么意思，他当然没指望看见一个眼泪盈眶，嘴唇抖动的孤儿，他也不认为布鲁斯是个被家族除名的放荡私生子出来流浪，他眼前的布鲁斯就是布鲁斯，你也许可以在吃到你不喜欢的食物的时候装作你很喜欢，你也可以在遇到讨厌的人的时候说你喜欢，但感受过家的人总是很难在这上面对别人不诚实。布鲁斯的嘴角抿着，没有抽动，没有情绪表露，他很平静。

当然，克拉克想，他面前的这个人已经不需要哭泣了。

“也许，”克拉克扶了扶他的眼镜，“也许那就是为什么我们都会一个人出现在这儿。”

布鲁斯现在面临一分钟前和克拉克·肯特一样的疑问了，他顺着克拉克·肯特的意思往下思考了一会，他看上去有些被冒犯，又可能是感到难以置信，他骂了一句他妈的或是什么见鬼的：“你说什么？”

“你是他妈的觉得世界上到处都是失去父母的小孩吗？”布鲁斯看上去有些失控。

“我说我的父母也已经不在人世了。”克拉克·肯特重复，他选择缓和这个开始有点火药味的氛围，“顺便，可以帮我也拿一块披萨吗？”

布鲁斯站在那儿把手里剩下的半块披萨迅速吃完，他抽出一截纸巾擦了擦手。

“我很饿了。”克拉克大声说。

布鲁斯把整个披萨盒子扔给了他。

“顺便一提，”克拉克·肯特朝走出客厅的布鲁斯·喊，“明天开始就没有这些速冻食品了。”

白天的时候他们都不在这栋房子里，克拉克会早些出门，然后布鲁斯也会离开。布鲁斯知道克拉克在石料厂干活，是短期的雇工，但那家伙似乎有要在这里长期住下来的打算，因为他正乐此不疲地在路上认识镇上的所有人家。布鲁斯甚至都不用去看他那本小笔记本，就确定上面绝对画满了人物关系树形图，那些上了年纪的农场主们一说故事就能讲到爷爷辈。布鲁斯不管克拉克·肯特想干什么，他看上去有文学专业的气质，但那一身肌肉又让他像个农场长大的棒球手；他总有一天要偷来他的笔记本看看，他边想边走出门。

克拉克·肯特想要在小镇里混个好人气？他似乎执着于一种研究式的探寻方式，而布鲁斯·韦恩与此相反，他要找的人不会认识这地方的老人辈，他要找的是个新人，去年才来到这镇子的恶棍。克拉克·肯特打造好名声，而他则要让自己的名声坏下去，好让他要找的人注意到他。大半个月前他搅黄了一场交易，他其实什么也没干，只是在楼顶跑来跑去往下丢石子而已——但他决策失误了，他也许该挑其他交易下手，而不是在箱子里摆着几百支手枪的这一场——那枚子弹已经要他好受了，能逃出来是他命大。

他偷了一辆车，不能说偷，因为钥匙就插在那上面，车主大概只是下车买了水果，布鲁斯打开车门后朝公路口冲，匆忙里还愿上帝保佑车主在路边没有中弹。那辆车现在还藏在他们住着的房子外面的玉米田里，堆起来的草把车遮住了，希望克拉克不要发现。

克拉克为他买来了新的被褥，但床只有一张，很难挤下两个体型还不错的年轻人，那还是布鲁斯相对较瘦的时期，他太久没有好好吃东西了，他一个人四处跑的时候不怎么在乎吃的，鹰嘴豆和各种各样的菜叶混在一起就能当一顿饭。他和克拉克不一样，克拉克身上有一种经营生活的热情，他开始买真正能吃的蔬菜和肉类回家。很久以来，布鲁斯忽然意识到，很久以来只有阿尔弗雷德和克拉克·肯特带着这种热情，像这样给他做饭。

他们轮流睡床和沙发，偶尔克拉克·肯特睡在卧室的地板上，他说他不想听地底下的小动物挖洞，抱着被子在卧室铺好。布鲁斯默许了这一行为，大概是因为他确实常常听见一楼地板下传来的奇怪的声音。

“你知道后面有口井吗？”布鲁斯躺在床上问他。

克拉克拍了拍自己的枕头，很满意它的柔软程度，他边躺下来边回答：“是啊，上面有厚石板压着。废弃很多年了吧。”

“听说里面有尸体。”

他当然是在胡说，那天只是忽然有兴致讲个睡前鬼故事。他说完就闭上眼睛，很快睡过去了。半夜的时候他迷迷糊糊听见克拉克·肯特在翻身，克拉克一向睡得很安静，如果不是现在的情况，他会是个受欢迎的合租室友，但那天他差点儿要把布鲁斯弄醒，因为它不仅翻来覆去，还站起身来试图走到屋子后面去看看那口井。

“不是吧？”布鲁斯六点钟的时候被克拉克·肯特正式吵醒，他的伤口已经不会有像撕裂的痛了，但他现在因为质量很差的睡眠而头痛，他叫住往楼下跑的克拉克，“我肚子上全是血的时候你也没有这么紧张过，我把枪对着你的时候你第一汗也没有流。”

那是因为我不会流汗，我从来没有流过汗，克拉克·肯特想告诉他，但他当然没有。他只是匆匆往屋子后面那口井去了，他没有回头：“我没有紧张，布鲁斯，只是如果真的有的话，我们也许该把尸体好好埋葬……”

五分钟以后克拉克对正在厨房操作台上撑着手肘吃牛奶泡玉米片的布鲁斯·说：“那里面没人，我是说，尸体。”我用X视线扫了一百次了，那儿只有冰冷的水和一堆黄色的杂草，一些小动物的痕迹。

“要是我现在告诉你你中了五百万美元的彩票，你是不是也要到兑换点去看看？童子军，除了长官的话，谁都别听。”布鲁斯·韦恩把边缘的玉米片刮到牛奶里去泡着。

克拉克·肯特在阁楼找到了一些木板，可以用来修复屋外栅栏的缺损。虽然这里已经没有什么蓄养的动物了，但是栅栏破着总不符合一个堪萨斯男孩的强迫症。他花了两天时间在修补栅栏上，同时从阁楼搬下来一箱旧书。箱子里从小学的课本开始到高中课本，还有几本其他的杂志和书籍。

那天傍晚他靠在新修好的栅栏边上看书，那儿的阳光刚好不会把字挡住，忽然有个阴影把他罩住，布鲁斯从后面拍了一下他的后脑勺。

“你在看什么东西？”布鲁斯伸脚去踢开栅栏门，走进院子里。

克拉克·肯特向他展示了已经被撕去半本的残缺的书页，“讲的是记者相关的，好像是人物传记，你看，封底还在。”他掀开深黄色的封底，上面贴着一张难以辨认的便签。

布鲁斯凑近去看，一边把上面的话念出来：“倘若一个国家是一条航行在大海上的船，新闻记者就是船头的瞭望者，他要在一望无际的海面上观察一切，审视海上的不测风云和浅滩暗礁，及时发出警报。”

“说得没错，这是普利策的话。”克拉克·肯特把书页翻回他上一次看到的地方。

“我还没有问过你，”布鲁斯走到克拉克·肯特身边坐下来，坐下来的时候甚至吹了吹地上的灰，“你是谁，来自哪里，本来在干嘛，为什么会在这里。”

“其实，布鲁斯，”克拉克看了看他，“‘你是谁’这个问题应该被放到最后面去，只有后面的问题才能让你定义你自己。”

“所以？”布鲁斯露出一个不以为然的表情，“你来这儿干什么？”

克拉克·肯特组织了一下措辞，说：“我来搜集一些素材，对以后实习和工作有帮助。”

他没有说他找的素材是这个镇子上新出现的一个买卖枪支的组织，他并不对这种隐瞒感到内疚，如果布鲁斯以后质问他为什么隐瞒，他也只会摇摇头反问布鲁斯：“难道你不会吗？”

布鲁斯·韦恩也隐瞒了很多，他在暗处调查，进展比克拉克要快得多，他帮他们管理仓库，偶尔帮他们做打手，但是他知道仓库里是空的，知道那些货会在不同人的后备箱里运来运去，他知道那家赌场很可疑，听说是北方的黑帮往下扩展势力，但其实打理的人不是家族内部的。

“怪不得我看你每天都写很多东西。”布鲁斯听上去接受了“有利实习”这样的理由，他大概看克拉克的年纪像个大学生，为了一份出色的简历跑到这种地方来，“你要做记者吗？你喜欢那本书吗？”

“按照计划，是的。”克拉克·肯特说，“你觉得怎么样？”

“好主意。”布鲁斯点头。

“你是做什么的？原来，我是说，原来是做什么的？”

布鲁斯怀疑地看了他一眼，想说我也没比你大几岁：“我爸妈曾经想让我当医生。”

“很典型——”克拉克笑起来。

他们从来没有一起出门购物过，镇上的人应该也完全不知道这两人住在一起。但偶尔布鲁斯也会带点东西回来，大多是面包店里的三明治，还有一些奇奇怪怪的盒子。那天他给克拉克·肯特买了一盏台灯——克拉克一直忘记。

“我受够了你每天出门前回忆要买什么东西，回到家就忘了买这个。”他是这么说的，“不用客气，今晚床归我睡。”

克拉克·肯特扶了扶眼镜，他说谢谢，当然，亮度不够的话我的眼睛度数又会更深的，你考虑很周到，还有，今天本来就轮到你占领卧室。他看了一眼客厅昏暗的灯光，同时顺着他面对的窗户看见他前方五公里的地方有只鸟飞下来，羽毛的颜色是棕褐色，眼镜上方有一撮黑色的毛。

“你的眼睛很漂亮——”布鲁斯补充，“如果不近视的话，应该会更有神一些。”

克拉克·肯特咬着下唇，是的，布鲁斯没见过他摘下眼镜的样子，哪怕他们有时候早起在洗漱台边相遇，克拉克·肯特在带上他的眼镜前也不会转身看布鲁斯。这让对方以为他的度数很深，摘了眼镜就像瞎子。

有什么别的东西快把我的眼睛遮住了，克拉克想。

希望布鲁斯没注意到什么异常。

四天后的晚上布鲁斯直到凌晨也没有回家。那几天是这几个月来布鲁斯身体状况最好的时候，那之后他又开始受伤，背上有像是有棍棒敲打的痕迹，拳头上的指关节都肿着，他改用食指和大拇指来捏勺子了。克拉克·肯特忍不住在吃饭的时候问他了，但布鲁斯当然没有回答他.

布鲁斯在和人打架，和好几个人，克拉克·肯特想。得去知道是谁，也许能接近他在寻找的真相，又也许他该让布鲁斯尽快离开这里，这里对他来说并不安全。

他们好像又回到了“各怀鬼胎”的状态里，而布鲁斯终于在那个晚上没有回来。

克拉克·肯特出去寻找他的时候在草堆里发现了车轮的痕迹。他没有带手电筒出门，因为他能看见所有东西，听到所有声音。但是方圆几公里没有人的声音，只有月光惨淡的迷蒙黑暗。

现在克拉克需要作出选择，去找他，还是留下等待。也许布鲁斯·韦恩已经不告而别，这个念头有一瞬间冒出来过，但这个选项没有被克拉克·肯特采纳。他站在那儿回头看他的屋子，和停在那儿的卡车。

他不记得他的老师和曾经的朋友们有没有说过他任性的性格，但他和布鲁斯的对话让他做出了决定。他跑向他的那一辆卡车，临走前关上了屋子里的所有灯光，关闭了发电机和水阀，带上了屋子里的垃圾，钻进卡车里。

现在他看上去像个不告而别的人了。不知怎么的，他就是知道他要开往哪里，他对这座小镇足够了解，他知道哪些地方是人们默认的安全区，他也知道哪些地方在晚上不能去——大人绝对不会忘记叮嘱他们的青年们这个。一些地方是默认的空白区，这意味着警察不会去管那儿的事。克拉克·肯特在脑子里已经印下了那幅地图，再就上星期他用听力作弊得知的消息，做了一些排除法，他往镇子西南的加油站开去。

他的听力时好时坏，就像他的跳跃能力一样，他有时候能听见很远的地方的声音，有时候却只能听见几公里；他跑起来很快，也能跳得很高，但他连短距离飞行也还做不到。他的判断能力有时候也会出错，他的沿途没有灯光，电路像是被切断一样，空出一截完全黑暗的路，只有遥远的地方有加油站的招牌。他把车停在了黑暗里，往路边的枯草里开了一些，应该不会太引人注目。

在黑暗里他慢慢走近那亮着灯的建筑物，那儿停了两辆车，普通的车型，其中一辆不是这州的车牌，他看见有几个人影站在那儿说话，这时候加油站里走出一个穿着制服的男员工。

一切发生得太快了。

枪声响起来的时候他往前冲了一大段，在意识到他已经来得太晚了的时候，开枪的人看见了他。他着看那个穿着制服的员工头部中枪倒下去，在车上的人朝他开枪的时候他没有及时躲开。子弹在他的身上毫无悬念地弹开了，克拉克·肯特意识到这点的时候才拔腿往车的方向跑起来，他希望那些人只是以为打偏了。

也许他应该丢掉这辆车，这辆车已经太旧了，他一定会被后面的两辆车追上的；但如果他丢下这辆车，追查到他和布鲁斯的房子的速度会更快。如果他没能甩拖他们，他决定把车开往另一个方向，也许开到河里，或者什么悬崖之下。

而当他上车的时候，他却发现他无法启动这辆车了。

该死的，他在心里暗骂，那些人也是跑着追来的，他还有多少时间？十几秒？几秒？他弯下腰去在踏板上面找线，正极线，控制线——他想要在心里喊点什么，比如说上帝啊，或者妈妈啊，但都不那么合适——车子启动了。他在宽阔的公路上掉了个头，轮胎发出吃力的摩擦声。

后视镜里追上来的人又开始朝他射击——但他已经足够远了，而那些人还需要回头把车开来。

他逃开了那场追踪，连他自己也不敢相信他是怎么逃出来的——或者说，他停下车的时候才想，他为什么要逃出来。就算他被抓住，他也不会有事的，他甚至能获得更多的素材。他只是……他现在不是一个人，不是吗？

那辆车后面满是弹孔，窗户已经碎了，还有些碎玻璃黏连在上面。克拉克·肯特把玻璃碎片扫下来一些，找来一块布把车盖上，从后院的门走进屋子里。布鲁斯已经在家了。他的手里拿着一个警用的无线电。

“你听见广播了吗？”布鲁斯问他。

“有人被杀了。”布鲁斯补充。

“就刚刚的事。”克拉克的声音有些颤抖，“是玛丽婆婆的儿子。那个在铁路公司上班的，那个年轻人。”

“我抢下了这个无线电，但他们已经被买通了，没有人回去管那里。”布鲁斯把手里的无线电放了下来。

他们沉默了好一会，一种沉默的链接将两个人连了起来，他们都默认了今夜发生的一切——他们都是见证者。但一时间他们不知道如何开口，克拉克从没经历过这个。他看向布鲁斯，对方坐在沙发的一角，脸色泛苦。

“你还记得你说过的话吗，最开始的时候，你说玛丽婆婆认识所有人？”布鲁斯问。

“是的。”

“我们明天去见她。”布鲁斯做下决定。

“名字，”克拉克说，“你要找的那个人，给我他的名字。”

“奥斯瓦德·科布尔布特。”

“我去看看那辆车……也许不是明天……修车得要一整天……”克拉克嘴上一边说，一边坐了下来。屋里的灯光还是很暗，但就像最开始那一天一样，他还是能看清布鲁斯的脸。

布鲁斯闭了闭眼睛，往后院看了一眼，借着月光他能看见上面凹凸不平的弹孔，他的目光扫过那上面褪色的贴纸，想象它的发动机发出哮喘一般的卡壳声：“修不好了，克拉克。我们得把它处理掉。”

“包括屋里的东西，”克拉克·肯特补充，“要处理掉的，包括屋里的我们的东西，是吗？”

布鲁斯看向克拉克·肯特的眼睛，他点了点头。

那天晚上他们睡在同一张床上——理应轮到克拉克的，但克拉克一直没有睡着。他不那么需要睡眠，偶尔可以闭着眼保持清醒通宵一个晚上——但只有这一个晚上。布鲁斯的重量压在了床的左侧，克拉克给他让出了一点位置。一些坏的预感隐隐约约飘在空气里，未知的未来总是让人紧张，未来并不可怕，离别和失去才更加可怕。但是没人会在那一刻到来之前说出口。

这大概就是为什么离开总是很伤人。

他们的一部分手臂贴在一起，隔着两层薄薄的毯子，没什么温度，存在感却很强。这种亲密感让人的心脏加速，无法平静，无法分辨这是害怕还是紧张，还是被对方所激发的心脏悸动。布鲁斯·韦恩没有睡着，他似乎心事重重，却不愿让克拉克过多知道。

“你感觉怎么样？”克拉克侧过身子，背对布鲁斯。

布鲁斯·韦恩没有动，但他深吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼出来。

过了一会他告诉克拉克：“好好休息。”

布鲁斯·韦恩被绑住手脚，套上黑袋子扔进货车的时候，觉得人的一声就好像一卷已经写完的录像带，有人控制着快进键和暂停键，所以才会拥有“猝不及防”和“头晕目眩”这样的形容。至少过去十分钟的事情，理应像一个小时那样漫长，但现在他头痛得要命，货车太过颠簸，他根本记不清道路。他感觉自己的那盘录像带的胶卷被不断的扯出来，被货车轮胎压过去，一路飞速扯出。他只能靠最后的本能做些事，藏在他皮鞋夹层里的刀片没有被搜走，他把脚缩起来，拿到了刀片。

他说不清过去了多少时间，大概十分钟出头，他被带下了车。烟草和酒精的味道，各式各样的香水味，还有皮革和塑料制品的味道——然后是更浓烈的烟草和酒精的味道——他们穿过了一条过道。最后来到一个房间，他坐下来，有人揭开了他头上的布套，那人从他背后离开了，布鲁斯没能看见他们的脸。

但克拉克·肯特坐在他对面——被五花大绑在那把椅子上。他的眼镜歪了，但还勉强挂在上面，只露出半边在白炽灯光下透蓝的眼睛。

布鲁斯不止一次想说，克拉克，你不像近视的样子，你总是看得很仔细，但你从没摘下眼镜过。但他没有说，克拉克也许会反问他，你呢，布鲁斯，你甚至没告诉我你的名字。其实在外用假名是正常的事，但布鲁斯凭借过去一段时间的相处经验判断克拉克·肯特告诉他的一定是真名，而布鲁斯对此感到犹疑——他不会承认他有些害怕。

“我早该知道的。”克拉克·肯特跟他说。

该死的，布鲁斯想，脸上的伤口在痛。

“他们会找一些没有犯罪记录的平民来做些事情，就像那个铁路公司的年轻人一样，他们控制他，让他潜伏在人群里。但玛丽婆婆并不知情。”克拉克·肯特看向他们身边倒在地上的一个人影。

布鲁斯·韦恩顺着克拉克·肯特的目光看过去，才发现他的椅子背后有一个陷入昏迷的女人。

“这就是你的调查？还是你精彩的推理？还是你对真相的执着？”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“可你还是坐在这儿了。接下来他们就会过来割掉我们的手指，拔掉我们的牙。”

“我不会让他们这么做的。”克拉克·肯特跟他保证。

布鲁斯·韦恩不需要克拉克·肯特的保证，布鲁斯咬住牙齿，对面这个堪萨斯男孩似乎还不明白他处在什么样的危局里，他凭什么堂而皇之地许下这种保证？

“答应我，接下来我们就只逃出去。”布鲁斯脚上的绳子已经被解开来了，他在桌子底下踢了踢克拉克，“你不该把时间浪费在这里，从这里出去以后，去调查点别的东西。”

“别说得像我们会死在这儿一样，有点信心。”

这时候门把被转开，两个高大的保镖拥着一个偏瘦的男人走了进来。

那是克拉克·肯特的临时老板，石料厂的主管。

“你好，先生们，”那男人坐了下来，他看上去虚弱，也许手臂上会有针孔，这让布鲁斯皱起了眉，“让我们长话短说。你们撞见了一些不大好的事情，先生们，一般情况下，我们会给你们一笔钱，让你们闭嘴。但我听说你们是外地人，我本想这对我们会不大有利，但似乎二人都没有什么身份证明。”

“奥兹在哪儿？”布鲁斯岔开他的话，直接问。

“奥兹先生不会出面，很遗憾。”男人从口袋里拿出一把手枪，摊开手向桌边的两人展示了弹匣里仅剩的两枚子弹。“很简单，我会给你们解绑。奥兹先生让我小心这个男人。”他看了布鲁斯一眼，又看向克拉克，“我会把这把枪交给你。”

“杀死你对面的这位，和地上的那个女人；或者杀死他们其中一个，再杀死你自己。总之，只能活一个，你明白吗？规则已经足够简单了。”

克拉克·肯特扭了扭自己刚刚重获自由而有些僵硬的手腕，他接过了那把枪。布鲁斯·韦恩正从桌对面盯着他。

“他大概不知道该怎么瞄准。你看他像摸过枪的样子吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩转头对那个男人说。

就是那一刻。布鲁斯，噢，布鲁斯，克拉克·肯特几乎要喊出来了，你总是能把时机抓得那么准。就在屋内所有人的视线都转到布鲁斯那吐露嘲讽的嘴唇上去的时候，克拉克·肯特手里的手枪精准地射向了屋内两位保镖的脚，子弹贴着他们的鞋子在地上砸出坑洞来。他不想带来伤害，但他必须引起点儿恐慌。在战斗中让人害怕的往往不是受伤，而是害怕受伤的想法。当保镖们和主管跳起来的时候，克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩用了三十秒撂倒他们。

“我们不能这么出去，屋里很安静，但外面有很多人等着。两声枪响，出去的却不是他们。”克拉克边说边跑去抱起倒在地上的玛丽婆婆。

“我在车上顺了这个下来，”布鲁斯的手里有个烟雾弹，他晃了晃，“这么说她不知情，是奥兹他们派人埋伏在她的房子周围，把我们绑过来的。”

“太刺激了吗？”克拉克问他。

“我倒数三秒。”布鲁斯·韦恩拉开了拉环，开了门缝把烟雾弹扔了出去。

迎接他们的是一阵短暂却密集的扫射，克拉克·肯特挡在他们面前把他们推进了门后的角落。根据外面传来的骚乱看，这里应该是一个小有规模的赌场据点。看样子他们真的没有把这两位客人当成贵客，他们该为这样的疏忽后悔——但再小规模的枪击也会对无辜的客人造成不可预知的伤害。

“我们没有一起行动过，你白天去做你的事情，我去做我的事情。”布鲁斯在门口贴着克拉克·肯特，他慢慢地喘气，努力不吸进更多的烟雾，但越来越多的烟雾往里扩散来。

“我知道，我们的时间不多，烟雾会散掉的。里面有客人在，他们不会轻易朝那个方向开枪。”克拉克·肯特看向布鲁斯，他还抱着一个无辜牵连进来的人，但他冷静得不像布鲁斯认识的那个克拉克。

布鲁斯点头：“但看样子，我们得并肩作战一次了。”

克拉克·肯特给了他一个“我就等着你这么说”的眼神，而布鲁斯·韦恩已经走出了房间。他在烟雾里先一步认出一个荷官的服装，扯住他的领子：“发生了什么！安全通道在哪儿？这儿发生火灾了吗！”他开始朝着四散的人群呼喊安全通道的位置。而克拉克·肯特抱着昏迷的女士混入了人群里。

半个小时以后克拉克·肯特坐在他人生里偷的第二辆车里研究如何播放音乐，而布鲁斯·韦恩忙着拧开座位后边网格袋里的矿泉水给自己洗把手。两个小时后他们彻底把镇子抛在了身后。

他们没有往公路上开，他们的车开在一望无际的满是干草和倒伏的禾茬的原野上，一个人影也没有，一个车影也没有。

“我们不能去下个镇子，我会绕过去，在下个，或者下下个镇子，他的势力跑不到那么远——我调查过，纽约的家族并不信任他，他像个短期工，不至于追我们到这个地方。”克拉克·肯特转动着方向盘避开大大小小的土堆，这辆车可经不起那么折腾，如果在半路报废就不好了。他有一种大劫已过，又有新开始的放松感，但布鲁斯不是。

“把车停下。”布鲁斯说。

克拉克看了他一眼：“到镇子我就把你放下，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯·韦恩的手放到了车阀上。

“我保证，布鲁斯，之后你想去哪儿都可以。”克拉克补充，但他知道于事无补。

“只有最后一件事，克拉克。”布鲁斯·韦恩的手暂时收了回来，他把一只手放到克拉克·肯特的肩膀上。

别让告别来得太快。和布鲁斯待在一起的每一分每一秒都可以算的上愉快，但不是这几秒。克拉克·肯特几分钟前还在回忆是哪一部电影里面男主角和女主角一起亡命天涯，虽然此刻他必须让理智回笼，告诉自己这不是电影也不是故事书，刚刚在脸颊上弹开的所有子弹都是真实的，偶尔来这么一颗还行，但是这样还是会感到疼痛的。他现在搞不清他身体哪里再疼，好像哪里都在叫嚣着一种不可忽略的疼痛。

克拉克·肯特踩下了刹车，看着前方：“什么事？”

布鲁斯会说什么？他会让他把车停下，让他离开，然后他会毫不留情地转身去往他的下一个目的地。他们看上去在流浪，其实没人比他们更清楚他们的目的地。你来自哪里，你要去哪里，最后一个问题才是你是谁。

“把你的眼镜摘下来。”布鲁斯命令他。

克拉克闭了闭眼睛，抬起双手握住眼镜两边，把眼镜摘了下来，歪掉的眼镜腿被暂时掰正了，但他迟早得换一副。他转头看布鲁斯，对方也看着他。

“下次见面的时候你也得这么干。”布鲁斯弯了弯嘴角，看上去很满意他看到的画面。

“那么再见。”他最后说。然后拉开车门走了下去，手插在裤子口袋里，朝着北方走去。

克拉克·肯特想要拉住他，但一股拉力拉住了他，他低下头去，发现一双手铐。

布鲁斯的亲笔——就在刚刚，趁着他不注意——当然，他吸引了克拉克的全部注意。但克拉克·肯特不小心扯断了它，手铐从中间断开来了。他的手在空中什么也没抓到，最后无奈地放到方向盘上去。

“你到底姓什么？”他朝布鲁斯·韦恩喊。

布鲁斯·韦恩只是朝他挥了挥手。

布鲁斯很快走远了。克拉克一直望着北方，直到布鲁斯·韦恩的身影消失，他才重新开动车辆。

让我们看看导航，他对自己说，在去大都会之前，再去点别的地方吧。

-END-

尾声：

[倒计时0天]

“所以你就只是坐在这儿看小孩挨打？”克拉克·肯特问坐在长椅上的布鲁斯·韦恩。

“不觉得他想要人帮忙。”布鲁斯·韦恩架着二郎腿，把目光从挨打的孩子身上移开了一秒去看那穿着格子衬衫的记者。

“吓。没想到布鲁斯·韦恩这么贴近平民生活。”

布鲁斯·韦恩装作心不在焉地回头：“布鲁斯·韦恩？你看着我像亿万富翁——克拉克？”

他的目光对上朝他大方摘下眼镜的克拉克·肯特，阴云哥谭笼罩下的一小池蓝天。

-真的END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于，终于写完了。我现在累得能直接趴下。把最重要的先说了，万一我写了一半手指没力气了……这篇文也许不好读，确实是那种不大幽默的，但——我会相信这篇文值得有个文评。
> 
> 该说的也许要一次性说完，但其实很多设计都在中途能讲，写完了就总会漏掉一些。布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特会对一些话感到敏感，因为他们自身的经历——就像布鲁斯·韦恩的父亲曾说他会保护他，但说起来容易做起来难，所以当克拉克承诺的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩不喜欢那个。
> 
> 很多情节删减掉了，以后再讲吧，补充会后续放在sy的后面。
> 
> 注：
> 
> *AKA企鹅人（但是不是普遍意义上的N52形象，猜猜看）


End file.
